


You make me feel warm in the snow

by thisfairytalegonebad



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Patroclus, Present Tense, Skiing AU, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfairytalegonebad/pseuds/thisfairytalegonebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus teaches Achilles how to ski. Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel warm in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a tiny thing that came to my mind since I’m on skiing holidays right now (and my Swiss is showing). Yeah. Time on ski lifts is great for planning gay fanfiction, and I just really wanted to write Patroclus teaching Achilles something he’s better at for a change. Here’s the result. Enjoy! (Oh, and once again, ignore the title)

“Tell me again, why am I doing this?” Achilles groans, struggling not to slide down the mountain backwards. 

 

“Because I want to teach you, and you love me,” I remind him, grinning as he almost loses his balance. 

 

“...right.” 

 

Right now, Achilles doesn’t look like he loves me very much, but he’s right back to his loving happy Golden Retriever self when I kiss him on the cheek with a smile. 

 

“Come on, you’re naturally good at everything. You just need some more practice,” I comfort him, but he only whines pitifully. It makes me laugh, but I have no sympathy for him. It’s true, he  _ is  _ good at everything. It’s only fair if he has to learn something for once, like a normal human being. 

 

“Okay,” he sighs, “let’s try to get down to the lift again?”

 

“Good boy. Want to go first so I can recollect your ass in case you fall down?”

 

“Oh, don’t give me that. I know you just want to stare at my ass,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“Rude!” I gasp. “I’m genuinely concerned for your health!” And maybe I do want to stare at his ass a little. But the main reason is because I’m concerned. Definitely. 

 

“Of course,” he laughs, and turns more or less successfully so he isn’t skiing backwards anymore. Then finally he manages to untangle his skis from each other, and starts skiing down. He’s doing a lot better than just this morning when we first started, only proving my point about him being good at everything. And if he isn’t good at it from the start, which happens  _ very  _ rarely, he is a fast learner. It isn’t exactly fair, really.

 

I start skiing down as well, making sure to keep an eye on Achilles. But he manages to get down in one piece, and he’s beaming at me proudly as I come to a stop next to him. 

 

“Did you see that?” he asks excitedly. Sometimes he really reminds me  of a puppy a little too much. 

 

“I did,” I confirm, and his grin widens even more. I really didn’t think that was possible, but okay, apparently it is. It’s endearing, really, how much he still wants to impress me. He is so much better than I could ever be, yet he still cares about my opinion so much. I think it’s part of the reason why I love him so much, though many other things add to that, too. 

 

“You did great,” I tell him, “One more time? Then we can get hot chocolate or something, and continue in the afternoon?”

 

“Okay!” he agrees, way more willing than before now that he’s been successful. He is still glowing with pride, and barely waits for me as he heads towards the ski lift. 

 

I let him get on the lift first, just in case he falls off again. It happened the first time he tried to use it, and it was hilarious. 

 

But he doesn’t fall off, and manages to get back on top of the mountain safely. 

He’s still excited as we make for the descent again, and he can barely wait until we’re all set. That’s just Achilles, success makes him all giddy. I roll my eyes. Sometimes he’s such a child, it’s unbelievable. 

 

“This time you go first,” he demands. “ _ I _ get to watch  _ your  _ ass now.”

 

“You’re impossible,” I sigh dramatically, trying to cover up the fact that suddenly I’m getting all red in my face. It’s because of the cold. Not because of my overly affectionate boyfriend. Nope. Totally the cold.

 

Still, I comply with his wish, and go first. If anything, it’s just one of the rare chances I get to show off. After all, I’m still better at skiing than him. 

 

At the end of the piste, I stop to wait for him. He’s coming down still somewhat awkwardly, but a lot better than in the morning. Something is off though. He’s suddenly gaining way too much speed for his skill level.

 

Oh no, I think, is he getting cocky? Of course he is. Of course he’s showing off. Damn, I already know this won’t end well. 

 

And of course he forgot how to slow down, apparently. Annd-  of course he crashes right into me, and both of us tumble to the ground in a tangled heap. 

 

“God damnit,” I groan, struggling to weakly push him off me. 

 

He sits up and stares at me with wide eyes. “Patroclus! I’m so sorry, are you alright? I didn’t mean to knock you over!”

 

“I’m fine, stop fussing. You smashed my head into the ground, but I’m wearing a helmet for a reason, aren’t I?” I reason, but his eyes get even wider. 

 

“Are you sure? Maybe we should just get back to the apartment and get you checked up…” he suggests, reaching out for my head. 

 

“Nuh-uh, I’m all good. Head’s fine, don’t fret,” I tell him. It’s the truth, my head doesn’t hurt at all, but he still looks wary. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” I groan. I gather some snow in my hand, and throw it right into his face. “Just help me up and buy me hot chocolate, and I’ll be as good as new.”

 

His shocked expression at his face that’s suddenly full of snow is hilarious, and I start laughing. He stares at me for one or two more seconds, but then he joins too, and then we’re both sitting in the cold snow laughing like two idiots. 

**Author's Note:**

> They’re such idiots I swear. Achilles is a huge fucking puppy, and Patroclus is just a babe, holy shit I’m so in love with those two.  
> This was written within like an hour so maybe you’ll find some errors. Do tell me if you do, and also tell me if I got the characterisation wrong because I’m not used to writing sickeningly sweet couples at all. The main ship I write is basically two assholes screaming at each other, so yeah, help me improve :)


End file.
